Chance Encounter
by amanduhh1221
Summary: Bella owns an on-the-rise restaurant, is getting over a break-up and dealing with her sister's news. It's thanksgiving and her blind date is a face she never thought she'd see again. Only time will tell if she can pick up the pieces of her life...
1. Chapter 1

**This randomly popped into my head on the way home yesterday and just begged to be finished. Back in Town is getting there, slowly. Sorry about not updating as often as I promised. Real life sucks shit sometimes. **

**Anywho, read, enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

Bella sighed as she adjusted her skirt, making a futile attempt to rid the cotton of its wrinkles. Her shirt though, was ironed, even though only to the best of her abilities. She owned a restaurant not a dry-cleaners.

"Isabella, honey are you ready?"

Trying to hide her obvious lack of interest she nodded. The holidays brought everyone together. Including her sister and her new boyfriend.

Of course Bella loved her sister, hell they were closer than ever, but the new relationship put a huge kink in their relationship. Bella was jealous of the bastard. He was monopolizing her sister completely.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready."

Just as the words exited her mouth, the front door of her childhood home opened revealing Angela and only Angela. Deciding not to question the lack of boyfriend beside her sister, she flashed her sister a huge smile.

"Angie!" Bella squealed, unable to tamp down her excitement. "How are you?"

Angela smiled as she embraced Bella. "So good, Bells. How's my big sister been?"

Bella slowly let go of her, the smile on her face quickly transforming into something else. "You'd know if you actually answered my damn phone calls."

"Bells..."

Bella waved her off. "Don't waste my time Ange. Where's the new guy?" She asked, anger lacing her tone.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk you guys about." Angela motioned her mother and sister to join her in the living room. Bella watched her sister as she sat down in the chair across from them, her slender form practically vibrating. "I want both of you to stay quiet until I'm done, okay?"

Bella nodded, her eyes betraying nothing. The way her sister nervously fidgeted made Bella feel uneasy. Angela was confident, always. Seeing this side of her was unnerving.

"Go on Angie, we'll listen." Renee, their mother, said with a small smile.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since Ben and I ended our engagement. More-so about the reason why. I was never really happy with Ben."

Renee started shaking her head. "That makes no sense, you were always smiling whenever we saw you two together."

"I felt empty, mom. Like I was trying to hard and missing something. I never felt like myself. Now I do." Angela took a deep breath and let her eyes fall to the floor before speaking. "I'm gay."

Renee fell off the couch, Bella's arms falling to short to grab her at the last second. Her jaw was slack as she stared at her daughter from her spot on the floor. "Are you joking baby girl, this isn't funny."

Angela, still not making eye contact with either woman shook her head. "It's true." Finally she met Bella's eyes. "That's why I haven't kept in touch recently. I wasn't sure how you would react. Apparently I had too much faith in the two of you."

As Angela got up off the chair Bella finally broke free of her shock and pulled her sister into a tight hug. "It's okay Angie."

"Is she here?" Renee said.

Angela nodded into Bella's shoulder, pulling out of the hug to wipe her eyes. "Her name is Kate. Please, be nice to her." Angela pleaded. "She means a lot to me."

Bella wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, not saying a word as she walked her to the door. "I'll meet you two outside, I just want to have a word with mom."

Angela quickly hugged Bella again before slipping out the front door.

"I can't believe my youngest daughter would do this to me." Renee said, sitting back on the couch.

Bella straightened her shoulders and passed her fingers through the long tresses of her hair. "Don't you fucking dare Renee. You are going to respect Angela's girlfriend and understand that she's happy or you're going to celebrate Thanksgiving alone."

Renee's eyes burned through Bella. "You're condoning her behavior? It's _wrong_ Bella. Your father and I didn't raise her to be _gay_." Renee whispered the word.

Bella hugged herself at the mention of her father. "But she's happy. It doesn't matter who makes it so. And damn the fact that it's wrong! Who makes that distinction?" Bella shook her head. "I'm going outside to meet her. If you don't join us within the next few minutes I'm taking them to the restaurant and treating them. You can fucking deal with it."

With that Bella turned on her heels, yanking her jacket off the coat rack before stepping outside. She quickly shoved the few buttons into the holes of the wool coat as she walked towards the silver Ford Fusion.

She smoothed back her hair once more and approached her sister and her girlfriend. Angela tore herself away from the taller blonde holding her, motioning to Bella to come over.

"I'm Bella." She said as she accepted the blonde's hand.

"Kate, it's so nice to meet you. Angela talks almost non-stop about her famous older sister."

Bella blushed at her words, rolling her eyes in the direction of Angela. "I'm hardly famous Ange."

"Yeah, tell that to the perpetual showing of 'Bella Italia' on Food Network."

Bella scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, mentally patting herself on the back. It took her almost six years to get "Bella Italia" off and running, but as of late she's seen more business than she ever thought possible.

Kate awkwardly shuffled, discomfort written all over her face. "I just want you to know that I care for your sister very much." She said, making eye-contact with Bella. "I want her to be happy, I want the best things for her and I understand how your mother feels, but no matter her opinion I won't leave Ange till she orders me away."

"_I won't leave your side until you order me away." He said as he stroked her cheek._

"_Please leave." Bella hissed as she slipped out of his grasp. When he didn't move she spoke up. "I'm ordering you to leave. Fuck your promise. Fuck yourself. Just get out."_

_Hurt marred the beauty that was his face and for a brief second, Bella felt guilty. But then she remembered seeing that blonde's arms wrapped around him, her body pressed against his own and anger was the fuel to her fire._

"Bella?"

Bella shook herself out of the memory, her sisters frantic hands waving in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah sorry."

"Did you hear what Kate said?"

Bella blushed, whispering an apology that Kate waved off with a grin. "No worries. I just said that my brother was in town and since I would be with Angie on Thanksgiving I was wondering if he could join us?"

Bella cleared her throat and nodded, her head bobbing quickly up and down. "That sounds perfect. Shall we?"

"What about mom?"

Bella shook her head are her sister, motioning her to get in the car. "She's going to stay home."

The car ride to the restaurant was both comfortable and awkward. Bella was all alone in the back seat, Angela and Kate quietly reminisced, holding hands the entire drive. Jealousy filled Bella. Angela now had what Bella used to have, what she missed, what she craved.

Luckily Bella didn't submit completely to the dark thoughts threatening to ruin the day. She instead focused on the smile on her sister's face and the reflection of that smile on Kate's. She deserved to be happy.

_Let them be cute, I can endure an awkward "blind date" for the afternoon._

When Bella asked about when Kate's brother would arrive she said, "I told him to meet us at the restaurant. He should already have a table..."

Bella took deep breaths as she followed the couple inside, praying to God this holiday wouldn't be a total disaster. If earlier was any indication, today was going to suck.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my brother Edward, Edward this is Angela's sister Bella."

_Edward._

"Edward?"

Bella's eyes slowly rose from the ground, locking gazes with a familiar set of green.

"Bella?"

_Oh shit._

**Want me to continue? Yeah, well then review. If not, just sit and sulk at your computer screen and allow your imagination to go crazy.**

**And since I want to work on **_**Back in Town**_** Imma mark this complete. FYI.**

**Reviews are better than awkward hellos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Things I own: This plot, peeps in the shape of a heart, Ray Ban Wayfarers for all intents and purposes my Explorer dubbed "Betty White" and an empty can of Arizona half and half.**

**Things I don't own: yeah well that'd be Twilight, the characters and anything else that might be associated with it.**

**My thanks etc. will be at the bottom if you so choose to read...**

_Why me? Why here? Why now?_

"You two know each other?"  
>Bella's eyes didn't leave Edward as she nodded a yes at her sister's question. They knew each other very well.<br>"I-uh, yeah."

Bella's voice shook in the most annoying of ways, betraying all the different emotions and most importantly the fear that were coursing through her. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do or how to act. All Bella could focus on were the green depths of Edward's eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he returned her gaze, his eyes flickering with different emotions.

"Bella what's going on?" Angela asked.

Bella swallowed back the lump in her throat, wringing her hands in front of her stomach as she spoke. "Edward and I, we- see we um had-"

"We dated." He hissed, interrupting her stuttering.

"Yeah."

"Oh shit." Kate said, groaning into her palms. "I didn't even think, _she's_ the 'she' you've been bitching about?" Kate looked at Edward, then glanced at Bella. "Damn."

"I should go." Bella shrugged her coat back on, sliding her purse back up her arm.

As she darted off towards the entrance a pair of hands grabbed her upper arms, pulling her in the opposite direction. She knew the owners the instant they touched the wool of her coat. The familiar feeling of completeness that enveloped Bella whenever she was in proximity of him warmed her heart.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'll leave and let you enjoy Thanksgiving. Don't let me ruin your holiday, I've ruined enough."

Luckily she was able to break free of his grip, the shock allowing her enough time to make it to the parking-lot.

"Bella wait! Bella, stop! Jesus fuck."

Bella was out of breath and standing next to Kate's Ford by the time she realized she had no ride out of here. She couldn't go back home to deal with her idiot mother, the restaurant was hours away and there was no way she was walking in the heels she had on.

"For one fucking second," Edward leaned forward, his back hunched as he tried to catch his breath. "Listen to me."

Against her better judgment Bella turned around to face Edward. But instead of allowing herself to get distracted in his face, she focused on his hands. They were in tight fists at his hips, his knuckles almost white at the pressure he was surely unconsciously creating.

"Am I going to get some answers or are you just going to run away again? That seems to be your route of choice. Do you ever talk things out Bella? Face your problems head on? Running doesn't get you _anywhere_, all you get is more lost."

His nose crinkled as his upper lip curled in disgust, his furrowed brow completed his angry expression. "I don't know what I did to fuck everything up, but apparently it was _my_ fault. That's fine Bella, but to get back to my apartment and have it be empty. After you promised to be there. Fuck that hurt.

"Then there you are, curled up on the floor of your bedroom, surrounded by all your shit and the spitfire I fell in love with came out. I don't know where your anger came from, but I don't deserve that."

"That's why I left!" Bella protested. "I wasn't sure why I was like that either. I just felt so, broken."

Edward nodded as he started pacing, mumbling things Bella couldn't make out under his breath. "You didn't even give me the chance to help you."

_Wait a second._ Bella's thoughts rewound to what he said just now.

"_The spitfire I fell in love with came out."_

In love with.

_Mother fucker..._

"You love me?" Bella's lower lip trembled and her eyes watered as she uttered the words, hoping her mind wasn't playing games on her.

Edward took two long strides up to her, forcing her chin up with his finger. His eyes scanned over her face, his expression hard as stone.

"I loved you Bella. But you're not the only one suffering from your mistakes." He stepped back and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "I won't allow myself that pain again. One thing I've learned with you is that there are no real certainties in your life. At least you don't allow any.

"Sooner or later you need to take responsibilities for what you've done. I just hope you survive the repercussions."

Edward nodded his head once before walking away, not even giving Bella a chance to defend her side, state her case.

But what would she say? That she was emotionally unstable? That she was the clear cut definition of "damaged goods"?

Every part of her hurt, every square inch of skin, every molecule of emotion was burning.

_I loved you Bella._

Edward loved her and she ran away before he could make that declaration.

"Bella!"

Her head perked up at her sister's frantic voice and for a second she allowed herself to be swept up into her familiar embrace, to receive this tiny amount of comfort.

"What happened? Where's Edward?"

Bella cringed at the mention of his name. "He left." She whispered, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"He left? What do you mean he left!" Kate exclaimed.

"He just did."

"I'm going to kill him I swear to god." Kate muttered as she viciously punched numbers into her cell.

"What's going on Bells?"

Bella shook her head and broke free of her sister's hug. "I don't want to talk about it Ange. Please, just take me home so I can leave." A flurry of mental notes flooded Bella's thoughts. "I have to plan this weeks menu and order more food. I need to get back to the restaurant."

Angela looked at her speculatively. "So just like that you're going to wipe your tears away and go back to your restaurant? It's obvious you're important to each other."

Bella snagged a tissue from her purse, dabbing at her eyes. "We were Ange. At least in his eyes." She smoothed back her hair and straightened her posture as Kate approached them. "I'm not talking about this."

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I had only realized sooner..."

Bella shook off the apologies. "Believe me, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get to know you better. Hopefully we'll have more time?"

"Are you leaving?"

Bella nodded at Kate. "I have things to take care of, I wasn't planning on staying long anyway."

"Bella please don't leave." Angela pleaded as she held onto Kate's hand tightly. "I want to catch up, we haven't talked in so long."

Bella's expression turned cold. "It's not my fault we haven't been talking my dear sister.

Without allowing another word to be said, Bella slid into the back of Kate's car and closed her eyes, shutting everyone out the entire car ride back.

"We're coming down this weekend Bella. I'm not done talking to you."

Bella just nodded her head noncommittally as she tossed her things into the passenger seat of her Explorer. The SUV was huge and intimidating and had enough room in the back to transport anything Bella's heart desired.

She didn't hug her sister or her sister's girlfriend goodbye, nor did she go inside and share some awkward parting words with her mother. Instead Bella climbed into her Explorer and allowed her thoughts to go off in their own directions as she drove herself home.

Bella knew, the instant she stepped into her apartment, she wouldn't be weak heartbroken Bella. That mask would be locked up for another day. No, once she arrived home, she would be the confident restaurateur that was slowly taking over Seattle.

***holds up arms* Okay, okay you dragged it out of me! I'll continue. Man, I sure as hell did **_**not**_** expect this much of a response for this little ditty. Seriously, you guys made me tear up a little. *sigh* **

**Like honestly, as I was working on this part, the tab I had open of my email kept getting messages of favorites, alerts, reviews oh my! I love you all so so so much. I don't think you can understand how important you interest is to me.. **

**I don't live in WA, nor do I live even remotely close. The only kitchen/restaurant experience I had was when I worked at a day camp that had company parties and that was a summer job I hope to forget ASAP. **

**I'm usually in bed about two hours ago, but wanted to crank out this chapter for everyone who reviewed! (And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to reviews, FFn didn't seem to update them as fast as my email received notification of them... I'll try to do better next time!)**

**Hopefully I lived up to the expectations I inevitably set...**

**I don't really have an updating plan because I really can't make those kinds of promises. I write when I can and update when I can. My goal is to make each chapter in **_**Chance Encounters**_** 4 pages minimum (in a word document) to placate you all enough…**

**Reviews are better than locking up masks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**So, I uh, *clears throat* *adjusts nonexistent tie* hi there. *waves* **

**Miss me?**

Bella resisted the urge to tear her hair off her head as she looked around at the chaos that was currently her kitchen. Half the staff wasn't there, the chef looked half cocked and the sous chef was part of the missing party. She had two waitresses and more orders than she would have expected on a Tuesday night. But lack of staff or not, lots of orders equals big revenue and that's all she allowed herself to focus on at the moment.

She had learned over the past weekend that the second she let her mind wander, her thoughts focused on a set of piercing green eyes. The same gaze that had tormented her in her sleep since she saw him last.

Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen, resting her palms on her hips as she glared at every staff member in front of her. It took them all a while, but they finally stopped their idle chatter and turned to look at her.

"I don't know where the fuck everyone is," she started, wishing she sounded calmer. "But I'll be _damned_ if that's going to cost me customers tonight. I don't want to hear one word of complaining until you're blocks away from the restaurant. If I hear anything resembling complaining on these grounds I will fire you, no question about it." She paused, making eye-contact with everyone. "Am I clear on the subject?"

Everyone nodded, a few saying "crystal" with forced smiles, which in turn helped Bella relax slightly. She knew her staff was trustworthy - to a point - and if she and her restaurant survived tonight, then everything would slowly fall back on track.

At least two hours into the after five o'clock rush, Bella's white blouse was covered in war paint from the kitchen, half of her hair had fallen out of the meticulously tight bun she had it in earlier, and her black slacks were covered in flour. To be frank, she looked like shit and was grateful the rest of the waiters/waitresses had shown up before they opened the kitchen.

"Bella?" Tiffany, one of the newer waitresses asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen. Bella blew her bangs off her forehead, closing her eyes briefly before acknowledging her. "There's a customer who wants to speak with the owner."

"Now?" Bella cringed at the high pitched squeal that left her lips out of fear. "Give me five minutes."

Bella pulled her hair free and started unbuttoning her top as she ran down the hall and turned into her office. She slammed the door shut and quickly changed into the grey slacks and blue shirt she had stored in her desk earlier. Her hair on the other hand, she wet in the small sink and put it back up, making sure it was less loose hair and more bun this time around.

As she stalked her way back into the kitchen, she noticed Tiffany was standing exactly where she had left her, holding her checkbook in front of her waist.

"Okay." Bella said quietly, tilting her head up as she followed Tiffany into the dining room.

She smiled at the other guests, asking a few how their meal was so far, and so far she received no complaints. As they rounded the corner and entered the larger room, Bella felt her heart skip in her chest. Angie was here, with Kate and, _Edward_.

"Fuck." Bella murmured to herself.

She cursed a few more times under her breath before approaching the table, trying to hide her frown as Edward pushed his chair back. Kate grabbed his arm, her fingers almost instantly turning white at the exertion. "Stay." she hissed.

Bella cringed as her sister stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry." Angie hugged Bella tighter as she started to cry, causing a lump to form in Bella's throat.

She awkwardly patted her sister on the back, hoping she wasn't coming off as bitchy as she extracted herself from Angie's arms. Bella mentally put her mask back on, forcing a smile as she guided her sister back into her seat.

"What can I do for you all?"

Angela saw right through the facade. "Don't you dare start with that shit Bells." Angela tugged on her hand, forcing her into the seat directly across from Edward. "You sit down, shut up and listen."

Bella bit back her retort, instead crossing her legs and arms with a scowl. She kept her eyes on the table as she calmed her breathing. It was odd whenever Angela spoke up to her, it went against the grain to have her younger sister act more mature than she was. Bella laughed internally, _'cause that's possible, Angie could never be more mature._

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

Whoops.

Bella felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts."What did you say?"

Angela sighed heavily, crinkling her nose in disgust, a face she normally made whenever she was pissed off. "I was asking you to regale us all on what the hell happened on Thanksgiving."

"Edward won't tell us a damn thing and since I was in town, I figured I'd drag his sorry ass along and make you two work it out." Kate pipped in.

Edward still had yet to say anything since Bella had joined them. "Look," Bella said, resting her fist on the table. "What happened between Edward and I is just that. Between Edward and I. I'm sorry this isn't fucking convenient for you two but at the moment, your happiness isn't my concern." Bella, stood up from the table, pushing her chair back in. "I have an entire fucking restaurant full of people, a kitchen in shambles to say the _absolute_ least. I don't have time for this."

Bella took a deep breath, quickly making eye-contact with Edward as she took a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"We're not leaving until one of you speaks!" Angela hollered at Bella's back.

Bella scowled as she entered the kitchen.

_Don't hold your breath._

**It's short. I get that, but it's something. Does that make up for it? *shrugs* Sorry?**

**Reviews are better than making eye-contact. **

**Unless your eye-fucking someone hot. Then it's different. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Writing while watching television is not advised, but I'm doing it anyway so I'm sorry I advance for this chapter. **

**It was a dick sucking bitch to get this to two pages, I was so in the mood to write an angsty Bella, but I totally lost my mojo. Sorry for the shitty update… **

**I don't own Bella, or Kate or Ange, or Edward. Or a full tank of gas...**

Bella exhaled slowly, watching the tendrils of smoke from her cigarette mingle with her breath. She was already down half a pack, trying to stall as long as she could. She didn't want to deal with Angela and Kate and especially not Edward.

It wasn't until she flicked her finished cigarette at her feet that she finally accepted her fate.

While Bella couldn't avoid her sister and ignore the entire table, she could tell them where they could shove their incessant need to clear the air.

Bella released her hair from the bun it was in and shook it out as she re-entered through the kitchen. She could feel her heart threaten to beat out of her chest as she walked into the dining room. The three of them were exactly where she had left them earlier, talking and smiling about something.

Her eyes focused on Edward for a split second, his head thrown back in laughter. The square of his jaw was more pronounced, his mouth hanging open, his neck muscles tight under his skin. He was beautiful to say the least and Bella started to hate herself more and more.

"Bella! Finally." Angela motioned for her to sit down.

Bella felt her eye twitch in aggravation. "Finally?" She snapped. "Really Angela? I run a fucking business. It's my lively hood so I'm sorry I can't just drop everything." Bella took a deep breath. "Look. I don't understand how this is any of your business."

She pulled her hands back quickly as Angela tried to hold them. Looking taken aback, Angie blinked a few times and sat straighter in her seat. "This is my business because it affects Kate." She reached for her hand. "And what affects Kate affects me."

Bella took a chance and looked at Edward, his eyes focused on their sister's hands. She mentally willed him to look at her, help her out with this bullshit. He didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence. Apparently, she's on her own.

"While I hate the idea of sounding like a whiny bitch, where do I fall into your little priority equation? In all honesty Angie, the sudden interest you have in my life whether it's Kate based or not is surprising the shit out of me."

Kate spoke up. "I recognize and understand your hostility Bella, but I'm with Angela. The issues you seem to have with my brother aren't fair to her or to me. If neither of you are going to be honest then you have to realize you will lose her."

Bella could feel herself choking; the lump that had formed in her throat earlier was back with a vengeance. She raised her hand to her mouth to prevent any sounds that would reveal the sudden weakness she felt and turned on her heel.

She hurried down the hall, her hair flowing behind her as she slammed her office door shut. She slid down against the wood, silently hating herself.

With a police chief for a father, Angela inherited his skill for the third degree and she had the ability to get answers out of you with a certain glance. But not seeing her sister for months, or talking to her for weeks on end, Bella honestly felt she couldn't handle her sister anymore. She hadn't put up her walls and there was Angie tearing through her revere.

Bella forced herself off the floor, shuffling her way over to her desk. She sat down, holding her head in her hands as she replayed everything that had just happened over and over in her head.

Bella furiously wiped her eyes as she heard her office door creak open. "Look Angie, I really don't want to talk about it anymo-" Bella's eyes went wide at the sight of her guest. It wasn't Angela. It was, "Edward..."

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his eyes trained on the floor. "I just wanted to apologize. My sister can be very _persistent_ and seems to break people easily."

Bella sniffled, keeping her own gaze anywhere but him. She couldn't look into his eyes; one glance and she'd probably turn into a blubbering mess on the floor.

She wasn't sure what to say back to him. Should she thank him for apologizing? Offer some type of apology back to him? She truly has so much to apologize to him for; the chances of successfully getting her words out in a timely manner seemed impossible.

"Thanks." She whispered lamely.

Edward nodded, his expression falling as he turned to reach for the doorknob.

Bella wasn't sure what came over her, where her mind had run off to or why she was moving, but she dashed towards him forcing him to face her with a hard shove on the shoulder. She had a quick moment of clarity that caused her arms to start to fall but she threw caution to the wind and let her arms follow.

Her arms wound around his neck and her lips found his and he didn't hesitate. He reciprocated fully, dropping his coat and grabbing her hips. His mouth was harsh, his tongue demanding and the way his fingers dug into her hips had the opposite affect of pushing Bella away. She pressed herself against him and let their lips do what their words could never do.

Repercussions be damned, Bella was back in Edward's arms and that was all that mattered.

**No it's not the end. So help me Jesus fuck, give me one review that asks me that and I'll take this fucker down. **

**Reviews are better than harsh kisses.**


End file.
